


That Bloody Bathroom

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Fanatical Fics's Halloween Competition 2020, Fluff and Angst, Groping, Halloween, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Podfic Welcome, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Unresolved Sexual Tension, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Harry visits Myrtle’s bathroom on Halloween searching for answers about Draco...discovering more than he anticipated.Written for Fanatical Fic’s Halloween Competition 2020Character: Any existing canonical ghost OR any character as a ghostItem: PumpkinPlot point: Takes place on HalloweenMax words: 2,000Min words: 500*Winner of the Classic Drarry Award*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Writing Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997635
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156
Collections: Fanatical Fics Halloween Writing Competition 2020





	That Bloody Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> ** *All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling* **

Harry never quite knew how to feel about Halloween. It was the anniversary of his parents’ deaths, and hard to enjoy the Holiday truly. However, a Halloween back at Hogwarts was welcome after everything they had been through the past year. He was back home, even if it was only for one more year.

The Halloween Feasts were always magnificent to behold. Harry, Ron especially, was looking forward to tables overflowing candied treats, baked pies, custard cakes, and hot spiced ciders. Ron had even spelled a few bottles of Butterbeer to look like pumpkin juice for the evening.

Oh, would Harry need one.

Hagrid’s carved pumpkins were legendary. He took pride in his perfectly pampered pumpkins, which grew more massive year after year. From Hippogriffs and Unicorns to Thestrals and Nifflers, it was always a treat to see what the large man would delicately carve. This year, however, Hagrid had gone too far.

Harry stepped into the Great Hall. His face drained of color, mouth agape at the sight before him.

Nearly the size of a double-decker bus, a glowing pumpkin was floating among the candles above the house tables, featuring an intricate carving of Harry’s face with _'CHEERS TO OUR SAVIOR, HARRY POTTER!'_

A blush tinged Harry’s cheeks. He wanted to run. As he whirled around to make a break for it, he slammed straight into Draco Malfoy, nearly knocking the boy to the ground.

With Seeker-like reflexes, Harry grabbed Malfoy by the waist. Startled by the immediate proximity to the blonde boy, he let go. His cheeks were flaming, but for a very different reason.

Staggering to stay upright, a stunned and sneering Malfoy spat, “Salazar, Potter! Need some bloody new glasses? You’ll be the death of me yet.”

“Malfoy, I..” Harry choked on the words. Malfoy had nearly died at his hands. His mouth went dry, and his chest clenched tight.

“What the bloody fuck am I looking at?” Draco had pulled his steely gaze to the ornament above them.

It was too much. Malfoy. The pumpkin. Malfoy looking at the pumpkin. Harry couldn’t take it.

Harry ran from the Great Hall but quickly came to a halt. What now? Everyone would be at the Feast. Ron and Hermione would notice his absence, then come looking for him, so the dormitory was out. Crabbe had destroyed the Room of Requirement. His stomach twisted at the memory.

But not everyone would be at the Feast.

His memories flashed to the girls’ bathroom, where Hermione brewed a Polyjuice potion, where he found Riddle’s diary. The same bathroom where Harry nearly…no. He couldn’t think of it. Not now. He was sure she would be there, and the Feast guaranteed they wouldn’t be bothered.

Harry made his way to the second floor. Opening the door to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom brought a flash of pain to Harry’s chest as he gazed upon the floor where Draco had nearly bled out below him. So. So much blood. Tears stung at his eyes. He had almost killed him.

He took a deep breath and entered. “Myrtle? You in here?”

“Harry? Is that _you_? Why are you here? Isn’t there a Feast you should be attending?” she responded morosely from a nearby stall.

“Myrtle. I’ve meant to, uh, talk to you.”

After floating through the stall door, she perked up at the sight of Harry. “You wanted to spend Halloween together? How tragic. How romantic.” The silvery ghost of a blush brightened her cheeks as she clasped her hands and sighed against them.

“Er, well. Myrtle. I wanted to say. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did to Dra…Malfoy. In front of you. I didn’t know what was going to happen. Honestly, I never would have done it if I knew,” he pleaded. “I know you two were, erm….close?”

Myrtle’s face looked grave. “He’s a sweet boy, you know. Misunderstood, like me. He would talk. I would listen. No one ever just listened to him before,” she said with another deep sigh. “Though I haven’t seen him once since you all came back after…the war. Seems to be a wizard trait.” she huffed, giving Harry a pointed stare. She hadn’t forgiven Harry for not returning after their Second Year.

“Also sorry for that, too,” Harry gulped. “Listen. Can you...are you willing…to talk about Malfoy?”

Myrtle squinted her eyes at him. “Why?”

“I just. I know Draco felt so alone our Sixth Year. I can’t imagine what he must have been going through. Voldemort. His parents. Dumbledore…” A twinge of pain returned at the thought of Dumbledore.

He started to pace and run his hands through his hair. “I want to know if there is anything I could have done. Differently. Or can do now. I don’t know. I hated him. I blamed him for so many things that weren’t his fault. Suppose I had just paid more attention. Looked for the good in him. The good I see now. Then maybe he wouldn’t hate me.”

“He didn’t hate you.”

Harry froze. “What?”

“He didn’t hate you, Harry. Everything he did. The choices he made. He only wanted to protect his parents, his friends…and you.”

Harry blinked and started to pace again. “But. What? That doesn’t make sense. He was trying to kill Dumbledore and fixing a cabinet to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts! How does that protect me?” he exclaimed, exasperated.

Myrtle sighed. “You-Know-Who made him choose. Kill Dumbledore or seduce you.”

“Ha-what?” Harry laughed, his chest constricting once again. “I still don’t understand. To protect, what, my virtue, or something? It sounds like that’s protecting his perfect pure-blood self from the indecent company of Harry Potter. If cold-blooded murder was more appealing…” he spat.

Harry’s cheeks were on fire. _Seduce me? Why? What was Voldemort thinking? What was Malfoy thinking?!_

“You-Know-Who wanted you dead, yes? He had Malfoy under his power. He knew his secret and wanted to exploit it. If Malfoy got to you, you were also his.”

“Secret? What secret?”

“Oh, Harry…he’s in love with you.”

His stomach dropped, and the butterflies unleashed. _It couldn’t be right. No. It was a joke. A sick joke. That prat! He was disgusted by Harry. There’s no way he could be...in love._

“How would Voldemort even...ah.” _Legilimency._

Harry cleared his throat. “Well…even so. That was over a year ago. He can’t still…. _love_ me.”

Sorrow filled her eyes. “Oh, Harry. He’s been in love with you since Madam Malkin’s your First Year. I doubt one year would make any difference.”

“How. How do you know all this?”

“Because I told her, Potter.”

Harry froze. He turned his head ever so slightly. It was Malfoy.

He thought Draco was glaring at him but then noticed Myrtle was slowly floating toward her stall.

“I’ll just…flush myself. Excuse me.” With a whoosh, Myrtle was gone.

Harry gulped and turned around. Malfoy was now only two steps away from him. He forced himself to rip his gaze from his feet and into those fierce silver-grey eyes. However, they weren’t intense this time. They were glassy and soft, almost afraid.

“Not how I’d imagined you finding out. Though I was planning to take it to my grave, assuming it wouldn’t be too far away,” Draco said casually.

“Don’t say that.” Harry took half a step forward but stepped back again. “But you didn’t die. You’re here. Now.” After a short pause, Harry said, “How did you know I was here?”

Draco smirked. “After seven years, I’ve become the master of stalking Harry Potter. Of course, I had to know where you were running off to. What’s a Feast without being able to glare at you from across the room? Though there was a lovely replacement.”

Harry let out a short laugh. _Ugh, the pumpkin._ “I’m sorry, you know. For what happened here. For hating you. Mistrusting you. For everything.” Eyes once again stung with tears and looked at the ground.

Draco stepped forward and placed a reluctant hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry could feel the heat of Draco’s palm through his robes. “I didn’t make it easy. In fact, that is the exact response I was looking for. Glad to know I succeeded.” He gave Harry a mischievous grin.

“This is weird,” said Harry, still looking at the ground.

Draco immediately let go of Harry and took a step back, as if he burned his hand. Harry looked up and grabbed his wrist. “No! No. Not this.” He gestured to the two of them. “The not-so-prickly and out for blood Draco. You’re actually being. It’s nice. You’re nice,” Harry coughed.

“So this,” Draco took a step forward, their noses nearly touching. “Isn’t weird?”

“N-no.” Harry held his breath. Draco’s gaze intensified.

Draco slid his fingers into Harry’s hair. “And this?”

“Brilliant.” Harry closed his eyes, consumed by the jolts of electricity that ran through his body from Draco’s touch.

“And this?” Draco placed his other hand under Harry’s chin, forcing him to lift his gaze.

Harry couldn’t breathe.

Draco looked deep into Harry’s emerald green eyes, searching desperately for any sign of reluctance. He leaned forward slightly. His breath on Harry’s lips, “And th...”

Harry grabbed the front of Draco’s robes and pulled him in the rest of the way. Their lips met with such force that Harry was afraid he might have hurt him, but Draco’s whole body responded, deepening the kiss. One hand in Harry’s unruly hair and one around his waist, pulling him close.

Harry let his hands trail Draco’s back, lost in the feel of their bodies against one another. He bit Draco’s bottom lip. The boy groaned and opened his mouth to Harry. Their tongues and bodies intertwined, lost in the scent and feel of each other.

The bathroom door swung open with a bang. “Malfoy, get the fuck away from Harry!”

The two boys looked up in shock, still tightly locked in each other’s arms, robes disheveled.

Ron stood there, gaping. The Merauder’s Map in hand.

Footsteps rang through the hallway. “Ron! What’s going on? Is Harry alright?” Hermione froze in the doorway.

“Someone, please explain what the bloody hell is happening right now.” Even Ron’s freckles had gone pale.

_“Ron!”_ hissed Hermione.

“Er, well..” Harry looked at Draco.

Draco gave Ron a smoldering look. “Mind giving us some privacy, Weasley? Potter and I are otherwise engaged.”

“We’ll talk to you later, Harry?” Hermione questioned while tugging a petrified Ron into the hallway. Her eyes said, _Are you okay?_

“Yeah. Later.” Harry gave her a nervous smile.

She nodded. The bathroom door closed behind them.

After Ron and Hermione’s footsteps faded, Draco looked at Harry and sighed, “Well, that was a mood killer.”

Harry grimaced. “Are we done then?” He started to pull away, but Draco held fast.

“Oh no, Potter. You just need to get me _back_ in the mood.”

Harry gave a knowing smile and leaned in to leave gentle kisses along Draco’s neck. The blond let out a soft moan.

“How long I’ve been waiting for this,” Draco breathed.

Harry pulled back to look into Draco’s desire-filled eyes. “Me too. I’m not sure how long, but it feels like it could have been longer than I imagined.” He gave Draco a soft kiss. “Every time you opened your damned mouth with a snide comment or insult, I’ve wanted to make you shut up. Not with a wand. Not with my fists. Like this.” Harry smashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, their hands once again entangled in each other’s hair.

Abruptly, Draco shoved Harry away then immediately grabbed the front of his robes.

Harry let out a gasp. His eyes widened in shock.

Draco smiled at him sinisterly. “You have your work cut out for you then, Potter. You know how I love to run my mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
